


Christmas Alone

by kitsuchi (genusshrike)



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-08-16
Updated: 2003-08-16
Packaged: 2017-10-08 23:43:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/80712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genusshrike/pseuds/kitsuchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He wasn't jealous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Alone

Neither of the boys was sure what it was they were doing. What were they doing, down in the snow, the smaller bleeding from the lip?

"I," said the taller, "am not jealous of Potter." He spat the words out like they were poison.

The boy underneath would've reached up to wipe the spittle away, but the older, larger boy had his arms pinned down. They were starting to go numb, from the cold and the snow and the pressure.

Colin shivered.

"Are you sure?" he asked. "It's just I can't think of anything else, and -" Colin's words were cut off as Draco backhanded him across the face.

"Why, Creevy, would I be jealous of Potter? Of a boy with no family, no home?"

"Because his family died for him, and you don't think yours would," Colin said, wincing automatically. When Draco didn't hit him, he opened his eyes.

"Don't speak of things you don't understand," Draco whispered, but his face was so close to Colin's he could have been yelling. Colin gulped, an audible, visible gulp.

"Fine," he said. "Then answer this. If you're not jealous of Potter, why'd you go off at me for suggesting it?"

Draco didn't answer, but his grip upon Colin's arms loosened.

"Does it hurt?" Colin asked, staring up at Draco. The older boy narrowed grey eyes at him.

"Does what hurt?" Draco asked, and drawled, "Does being bet up hurt?"

"Yes," Colin said, blunt as a tomato. "It always hurts being bashed around. I want to know if it hurts, to be jealous."

Draco sat him. When he did so, Colin curled up, rubbing his arms.

"You've never been jealous?"

"What do I have to be jealous of?"

Draco looked away, feeling his face heat up unnaturally.

"Please Malfoy," Colin continued, "Can I go to the feast now?"

"Sure, shoe-licker," Draco muttered, not sure why he was insulting the boy. Colin ignored the comment, and stood up. He shook off the snow that clung to his warmly dressed body. He'd probably have to get changed - he was soaked through. Before he walked off though, he looked down at Draco.

"Coming, Malfoy?"

"No."

"No? But it's -"

"Just no."

"But it's Christmas!"

"So?" Draco asked, looking up at Colin. Colin blushed, looked at the ground.

"You can't have Christmas out in the snow," he muttered.

"Yeah, sure Creevey. Whatever."

Draco waved the boy off. Colin bit his lip nervously. He sat down.

"Creevey, what are you doing?" Draco asked, vaguely amused.

"Sitting down."

Draco rolled his eyes.

"Sorry. Forgot who I was talking to. _Why_ are you sitting down?"

"Because," Colin said, "even if you can have Christmas outside, you can't have it alone."

Draco glanced at Colin, and knew the boy wouldn't leave him be.

"Very well, Creevey. I'll go inside."

And so they did.


End file.
